


Top Billing

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec and Magnus put on their own show.





	Top Billing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).



> I can't believe this has taken me so long but I'm glad it's finally finished. Thank you for your patience!

It had taken a long time for them to talk about the evening's activities. It was something new that they were trying, and both of their safety needed to be paramount. Once they'd put the final plans in place, they had almost jumped towards each other, mouths open and messy in barely there kisses, sucking bruising spots into each other's necks, almost tearing each other's clothes off. They tried to get to the bedroom, but they ended up in the hallway, unable to stop their lust for long enough to move the extra few feet.

“When's the next show?” Alec asked into the afterglow, his head resting on Magnus' chest, hand lazily stroking up and down his side.

“A week on Thursday.” Magnus replied, the date firmly fixed in his mind. He found that there was a slight hitch to his breath whenever he thought about it.

Alec heard the irregular breathing and turned his head so he could look up at Magnus. “You sure?” He asked softly.

“Definitely,” Magnus replied, smiling, “very definitely.”

Alec laughed at his eagerness. He was very excited too. It was going to be quite a night.

~~~

Magnus stared at the heavy maroon curtains in front of him, listening to the buzz of people just on the other side. One of the things he loved about show night was that you were never sure what you were going to get and it made the thing all the more interesting. He and Alec had to submit an idea to the owner of the Club, but no-one else knew what was going to happen. Somehow that fact made it even more illicit. That people really were seeing into their private sex lives. It was him and Alec and however many people there were on the other side of the curtain. It was intoxicating.

He looked down at where Alec was buckling his right ankle to the sturdy wood behind it. Alec looked up through his too long lashes, silver padlock in his mouth, and very deliberately took the item out and secured it to the cuff.

As Alec stood, he traced both of his hands up Magnus' bare, shackled legs, up his chiselled torso and cupped his hands around Magnus' face and kissed him sweetly.

“You are _beautiful_ like this.” Alec said, and Magnus found he didn't have the words to reply. Alec himself looked beautiful to him, so in control of the situation and his own sexuality. It was astounding that this man was the same one that Magnus had met years ago. In this club he was transformed and it was wonderful to watch.

Magnus took a moment to watch Alec move. He was always graceful, but this was something else. He was damn near perfect. Adonis had nothing on him. He was stripped to the waist, tight back jeans hugging his hips, slung so low that Magnus could see the beginnings of the V he loved so much.

When Alec sunk to his knees again, sliding his hands down Magnus' skin with a feather like touch, using just his fingertips, Magnus sighed. Alec rested his hands on Magnus' hips, pushing them into the cross slightly. Magnus moaned, attempting to thrust his already straining erection towards Alec's mouth with no avail.

Alec kissed Magnus on his hip.

“We haven't even started yet.” Alec said, smirking.

Magnus laughed breathlessly. “I know,, it's just...”

Alec broke character for a moment to check that Magnus was okay. “You still want to do this?

Magnus didn't answer, merely moved his unshackled ankle towards the side of the cross he wasn't cuffed to. “Do it.”

Alec laughed again. “So pushy!”

He reached for the cuff and cuffed Magnus so slowly that he thought he might explode. Alec was right, they hadn't even started yet and he was already lost to his lust. This was going to be so good. This was going to be so bad.

Magnus heard the audible click of the small padlock and knew he was now unable to get free, but he struggled anyway. That turned out to be a mistake as it further reminded him of his lack of control and he moaned.

Alec stood again, sliding his hands up Magnus' body and ignoring the area that Magnus desperately wanted him to touch. Alec pressed Magnus shoulders into the cross for a second so that he could really feel the sturdy slats behind him. He leant in so that he could whisper in Magnus' ear.

“Arms.”

Magnus shuddered when Alec's breath ghosted the shell of his ear.

Alec stepped back slightly, allowing Magnus to raise his arms above his head.

Magnus complied to Alec's instructions, submitting to both cuffs around his wrists as he had with with his ankles. When it was done, he tried to move and found he had very little range.

“You're so beautiful,” Alec again whispered reverently, “tied there, unable to move as I touch you, stroke you, do what I want with you.”

Alec picked up all of the keys that he had placed in his pocket and threaded them slowly onto a piece of leather cord. He tied it into a knot and placed the necklace over his head, where it bobbed between his pecs. His eyes never left Magnus' and Magnus gasped at the sensual nature of it.

“Wouldn't want you getting free, now would we? That's hardly conducive to a good show.”

Alec pulled his Stele out of his back pocket and very deliberately activated his Soundless rune situated on his forearm.

Magnus watched him do it. He knew that his own magic made Alec hot and bothered, but he didn't think Alec was aware just how affected he got with him activating his angelic heritage. Soundless was going to make this so much better...and so much worse.

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Okay maybe Alec did know just how affected he was. The bastard.

“Now, the final piece.” Alec said, pulling another item out of his other back pocket.

Magnus gulped when he saw the blindfold, his mind already going into overdrive about how this was going to feel, how powerless and vulnerable he would be, how everything would be that much more heightened without his sight. He couldn't wait.

“Sure?” Alec asked before he put the item on Magnus' face.

“Definitely,” Magnus replied, “kiss me?”

Alec leant into kiss Magnus, deepening it when Magnus licked across his lips. During the kiss, Alec reached up and pulled the blindfold over Magnus' head and across his eyes, securing it with a tight knot at the back of his head.

“There.” Alec said, stepping away.

Magnus chased Alec's lips with his own, but was unable to get anything. He had very little movement at all, and now he couldn't see either, it was breathtaking.

“Now,” Alec said, moving closer, “if you need to stop, drop this.”

Magnus felt something placed in his right hand and he gasped. Alec had given him his Stele. He couldn't fully explain the feelings that elicited in him. This was a huge part of his partner, it was a symbol of what he was as a species and he'd handed it, without guile, to a Warlock of all people. The enormity of the situation was something he could hardly bear. He knew that he used his magic to protect Alec when they were playing, the beautiful purple flowers that helped them play safely, and they'd talked about Magnus dropping something during this scene, but Magnus could not in his wildest dreams have expected this.

“Alexander...”

Alec leant in and kissed Magnus again. “I know.”

Apparently the enormity of the situation wasn't lost on Alec either.

Before either of them could say anything more, they were interrupted by the MC for the evening, the booming voice amplified magically so that all could hear.

“So, we've got a special treat for you this evening. Virgins...at least on this stage.” 

There was a roar of laughter from the audience, and Alec chuckled too.

“These are two men who often give us a show in their alcoves, and sometimes out of them too, but this is the first time they've been on this stage for a show. You may remember them from a previous show where they gave their own in the centre of the room, I present to you...Magnuuuuuus and Alllllllec!”

The curtain opened to show Magnus, cuffed to a St. Andrew's cross, beautiful black cuffs at his ankles and wrists, silver padlocks gleaming in the spotlights and Alec off to one side, looking at the audience. He wanted to see what he was working with, and he couldn't' silence his own moan at the sheer number of people assembled.

“God, Magnus.”

Magnus laughed. “I know you're going to tease me tonight, but I think this might hit your exhibitionist kink quite hard.”

“Oh shut up.” Alec said fondly, moving around Magnus.

Magnus strained to hear anything of his partner, but between the Soundless rune that Alec had activated and the murmurs from the audience, he couldn't hear anything. Despite the fact that it was known that your hearing ability increases when you have your sight taken away, he had nothing. That made it so much worse, he really was going to have no knowledge of what was going to happen to him.

Alec ran his fingertips down from Magnus' left wrist to his shoulder then took his hand away. 

Magnus tried to lean into the touch, but he couldn't move enough to do so, added to which he was sure Alec would have moved away from it anyway.

The anticipation built. Magnus kept hearing gasps, moans and various noises from the audience, and very occasionally he thought he heard a rustle of clothes on stage, Alec's jeans rubbing against his straining erection (he assumed), but he didn't really have any clue where he was going to be touched next. The absence of touches was somehow worse.

Alec ran another soft hand down Magnus' arms, causing Magnus to shiver. The lack of vision was playing havoc with his mind. He had seen what Alec looked like, seen the beauty of the man who was even now teasing him, and that was worse. He could imagine Alec stalking around the stage, revelling in his powerfulness. He could visualise how he would be being affected by the scrutiny. He could visualise how powerful he looked half dressed. His mind was in overdrive thinking about everybody watching both of them as well.

Alec used his hand to carefully touch Magnus' body, a stroke here, a caress there, adding varying degrees of pressure, never the same, never a pattern, never something that Magnus could anticipate. It was maddening and perfect all at once and Magnus didn't know whether to kiss or kill his partner.

Alec moved his hands up Magnus' chest until he reached his nipples. He carefully stroked them, brushing the pads of his fingers around the nubs until they were standing out proudly. 

Magnus gasped at the touch. He was finally, _finally_ , getting some contact on an erogenous zone and it was heaven and hell all wrapped up in one.

“Like this.” Alec whispered into Magnus' ear even as he continued to stroke the nipples.

Magnus didn't know how to respond, just let out a breathless gasp.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and Magnus felt bereft for a second before Alec brought both of his hands back up to his chest and tweaked both of his nipples. Hard.

Magnus moaned long and loud, a fat blob of pre-come soaring from his dick and hitting the stage. He didn't know whether anyone heard it or saw it, wondered whether he'd actually heard it or just knew what it would sound like. Either way it was so hot it should be illegal. God, he'd known Alec was going to stroke him and tease him but he hadn't realised he was going to incorporate the pain as well and he found himself praising and cursing Alec all at once.

Alec moved so that he could lick and suck Magnus' nipples better and by the time he had finished Magnus was a panting mess.

“Alec, Alec touch me.” Magnus said, panting out the words, so turned on he was impressed he even had the ability to talk.

“I am,” Alec said, running his hands around Magnus' body, “can't you tell? Can't you feel this? Can't you hear all the people watching me do this?”

“God, Alec.” Magnus whispered.

Alec moved closer so he could reach for the blindfold and check Magnus was okay. He reached for it and Magnus stopped him.

“No, don't take it off. I'm fine.”

“Sure?”

“Definitely.” Magnus breathed out. 

“Good.” Alec replied, and Magnus thought he could hear the smirk in his tone.

Magnus felt Alec stroke him, pinching him occasionally to give that sharp level of pain, before kissing and licking over the area, soothing the sting. It was making his head swim.

“Please, please Alec touch me.”

Magnus felt Alec's fingertips finally, finally brush through his hair around his crotch, the area of his body that he'd wanted Alec to touch for however long now. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Alec walked his fingertips up Magnus' dick slowly. It was a touch after so long, but it wasn't the touch and before Magnus realised it, he was panting out. “No!”

“So you don't want me to touch you?” Alec asked, and Magnus definitely heard the smirk that time.

“God, Alec, FUCK. Yes, of course I want you to...I just need more.” Magnus said brokenly, his whole arousal seemingly linked to the soft pattering he could feel going up and down his cock.

Alec leant in, his silent movement enough to make Magnus jump when he felt the hot breath against his ear. “Patience.”

Magnus threw his head back in frustration. “You're entirely too good at this.”

“I had a good teacher.” Alec replied, his voice further away than it had been a moment ago.

Magnus waited with anticipation for the next touch, his dick veritably screaming for some contact. It was such sweet torture listening to everyone else in the audience getting off when he himself wasn't able to. It was such sweet torture not knowing when Alec was going to touch him, not knowing when he was going to make the same noises he was hearing from the audience. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting off easy, and in fairness he probably deserved it after some of the things he'd subjected Alec to in the club, but even so.

Alec stepped back for a moment to survey the room and watch those in the audience. He saw many people he knew but there were also some new faces too. It was really interesting to see what people were getting up to in the audience. 

He noticed the seelies Aed and Timil having fun together. Timil, his beautiful iridescent wings on display, was riding Aed and Alec was able to lock eyes with Aed across Timil's shoulder. Alec remembered Aed from the Warlock's circle, could remember the noises he made as his partner forced him to come, pinned to the chair, just like Alec had been. The Seelie winked at him and Alec gulped. He saw Aed's self satisfied smirk as he thrust up particularly hard into Timil and Timil threw his head back in ecstasy. Alec couldn't help it, he moaned. He'd thought about people watching them, of course he had, but he hadn't thought about being able to watch them as they took their pleasure from each other. It was another facet to the incredible evening he was having.

Alec stalked back towards Magnus, crouching down so that he could run his fingertips from Magnus' ankles all the way up his body and to his wrists, which he pinned slightly harder into the cross. 

“You should see the people watching us,” he whispered in Magnus' ear, “they're watching you, seeing how you shiver at my touch, how you try and get more from me. They're moaning and writhing and enjoying themselves so much, just watching you, up here, on display for all to see.”

Magnus tried to answer, he really did, but just then Alec turned his head, pressing his cheek to the headrest. After a moment of further anticipation, Alec leant in and licked up Magnus' neck before sucking a bruising hickey behind his ear.

“God, Alec.” Magnus breathed.

“You still okay?” Alec asked, letting go of his boyfriend's cheek and instead cupping his hands around his face.

“Frustrated.” Magnus answered, smiling.

“Well, that's the point.” Alec said, and Magnus _heard_ the wink his partner gave him.

“It's a good job I'm immortal, or I think you just might kill me.” Magnus replied, smiling.

Alec laughed loudly and then leant in and sweetly kissed Magnus on his lips.

“It's not over yet.” He promised.

Magnus huffed, but smiled as well. This was everything he'd hoped the evening would be and more, and yet he was still cursing his partner's creativity in his teasing. It was hardly fair. It was entirely fair.

He heard a rustle of Alec's trouser as he moved away again but then nothing. The moment stretched to breaking point.

“Alec, please.”

Alec moved back towards his partner, scratching his nails across both nipples at once, causing Magnus to gasp. He then kissed them better, sucking the nubs into his mouth one at a time.

“Please what, Magnus?”

“Please touch me.”

“I thought I was touching you.” Alec said huskily, tiptoeing his fingers down Magnus' torso and towards his hips.

Magnus thrust forward, trying to get some friction, any friction at all on his aching member.

“Want something?” Alec said, smirking.

“You're a terror,” Magnus said, though then decided to give as good as he got, “enjoying the audience?” He heard Alec's sharp intake of breath and he smiled, pleased he could remind Alec of his own kinks even as he himself was being undone.

“Look who's talking.” Alec replied, his voice sounding particularly affected by the question.

Magnus could feel himself getting a little hazy as Alec's ministrations continued, the soft caresses and bouts of sharp pain mixing together to form a perfect synergy. 

It had been a long time since he had gone even slightly under whilst playing, and he was cautious of not letting himself fall too far. He and Alec hadn't spoken about this side of their play, and Magnus kicked himself slightly for not realising it might happen this evening. He consciously stayed present, concentrating on Alec and how his every touch was setting him ablaze, vowing to have the conversation as soon as they were able.

~~~

“They're such a...it's such an experience to watch them.“ Seb said from the audience, with thinly disguised lust.

His partner smiled. “They do put on quite a show,” he paused, “I hear they enjoyed our show too.”

Seb looked at Jonas barely suppressing a shudder at that. For some reason that thought caused a bolt of lust to crash through him.

“You like that don't you, the idea that they watched us, that we're now watching them, the synchronicity to it?”

Seb moaned, unbidden, and reached towards his dick, still trapped and straining in his trousers.

“No,” Jonas said, “you can come when Magnus does. Not before.”

Seb whimpered at that statement, willing himself to keep his hands at his sides, noticing that out of everybody in the room, only he, The MC, Jonas and Alec were clothed. Even that fact made him feel linked to what was going on in the show.

“ _Jonas_.” Seb whimpered again, pushing his hands firmly into the bench underneath him.

“Quiet now, you'll disturb the other patrons.” Jonas said with a smirk.

Seb rolled his eyes at his partner's 'joke'.

Jonas leant towards him again and placed a single chaste kiss on his partner's lips. “Love you.”

“You too.” Seb said. After a moment, he continued. “I think.”

~~~

Alec watched Magnus in the glow of the stage lights, he was beautiful. He was squirming in his bonds, thrusting his hips forward, trying to get some relief from the building tension in his body.

“Alec.” Magnus whispered, almost without conscious thought. It was a prayer, a supplication and a wish all wrapped up into one word. His entire world had narrowed and all he could think of was his partner, far too far away, and the release he knew he would get from him. Eventually.

Alec moved silently across the stage, enjoying the use of his runes that enabled him to do so. He was pretty sure that Raziel hadn't intended them for this sort of use, but he was also pretty sure that Raziel would understand. This was Magnus Bane after all.

He tickled his fingers up Magnus' chest, the pads of his fingertips barely grazing the perfectly toned torso of his boyfriend.

Magnus thrust forward again, but Alec wasn't near him to get any friction, he let out a soft moan at the lack of contact, feeling more pre-come slide down his cock. He knew he was dripping, could feel it sliding down his member, knew that there were people in the audience who could see him glistening in the lights of the stage and that made it so much better and so much worse. People were watching him as his body betrayed him, showing them all just how much he loved this. It was hell and heaven wrapped up into one.

“Alec, _please_.” Magnus begged, struggling in his bonds. The feel of the cuffs around his wrists and ankles only exacerbated his feeling of helplessness. 

Alec leaned in close to whisper in Magnus' ear, and he was rewarded with a shudder as his breath ghosted across Magnus' neck. “Patience is a virtue, Magnus.”

“You're too good at this.” Magnus moaned.

“You love it.” Alec whispered, smirking.

“I really do,” Magnus breathed, “I love you.”

“You too.” Alec said, and he sounded further away this time.

They followed the same pattern over and over again until Magnus wasn't sure what was up or down anymore. He needed to come so desperately that he could barely think. Alec's touches were fire and ice on his naked skin, a combination of too much and not enough all at the same time.

Magnus was moaning almost continuously, thrusting his hips forward, squirming in his bonds, soft gasps falling from his lips. 

Eventually, Alec touched Magnus and Magnus moaned out loud, the touch a balm to soothe his raging soul. 

Alec tiptoed his fingers up Magnus' aching cock, enjoying the way it made his boyfriend shiver; but he pulled his hand away almost immediately, watching Magnus squirm and thrust into the air, as if that act alone could bring back the sensation.

“Alec.” Magnus breathed, moving his head this way and that. The blindfold was setting his nerves ablaze, the very act of not being able to see magnifying the intensity of the scene. This was why he loved blindfolds so much.

“Do you think we've put on enough of a show?” Alec asked, his fingers once more moving to ghost up the taught appendage in front of him.

“Yes,” Magnus said on a whisper, “yes.”

Alec hummed, barely touching Magnus' balls as he circled them, barely touching his cock as he used his fingertips to stroke.

“I don't think so.” Alec said eventually, moving away again.

After a moment, he stepped forward, taking both of Magnus' nipples in his hands and pinched them again. Hard.

Magnus shouted, the sudden pain after the soft pleasure enough to make his cock spurt out another dribble of pre-come. He knew that he must look completely debauched, standing there, tied to a cross, the liquid dripping from him, everyone able to see what he was feeling, everyone able to see just what Alec did to him.

Alec was silent for a long time, so long that Magnus froze in his movements, straining to hear over the grunts and groans from the audience, straining to hear anything at all that would help him pinpoint just where his lover was going to strike next.

It seemed like an eternity before he felt Alec again, and what he did made me yelp, leaping into the air as much as he could with the bonds that held him. 

Alec was on his knees. He had licked up Magnus' cock from root to tip just once, with no follow through, and then sat back on his haunches.

Magnus thrust his hips forwards again, trying to goad Alec into continuing.

“Like that?” Alec asked, knowing full well the answer.

Magnus let out a strangled moan instead of a reply, as Alec did the same thing again. And again. 

Alec then pinned Magnus' hips to the cross so that he couldn't move, and kitten licked, kissed and continued his occasional languorous licks of Magnus' cock. It was contact, it was friction, but it was nowhere near enough.

“Ready for the finale?” Alec asked after an indeterminate period of time.

“Yes.” Magnus whispered.

“What was that?” Alec asked mischievously.

“YES!” Magnus shouted, blue sparks of magic dancing across his hands, causing the lights on the stage to flicker.

“Don't tease a warlock, folks!” The MC said, and Alec chuckled.

“Please Alec. Oh God, please. _Please_.” Magnus said, his voice soft and ending on a broken sob. “Please.” He whispered, defeated.

“Shh, Shh, I've got you.” Alec said, and he stood, reaching up to his partner and removing his blindfold. “I've got you.”

Magnus stared at him with glassy eyes, tears falling from them when he blinked. “Alec, I need...”

“It's okay, you're okay,” Alec replied, wiping the tears with his thumb, “you've been so good for me.” 

He kissed Magnus softly on the mouth and then got to his knees, looking up between his too long lashes. Alec didn't break eye contact as he swallowed Magnus down, even as Magnus bucked up into the hot wet heat that he'd been waiting for for who knew how long.

“Yes,” Magnus whispered as Alec began to move his mouth “ _yes_.”

After that it was just a litany of moans and soft gasps as he was pleasured. Alec hummed around his cock in appreciation as Magnus came so hard he felt like he saw stars.

“Magnus,” Alec said, standing and pulling the keys off his neck, “you were so good. You looked so beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Magnus asked sleepily, letting himself be removed from the cross slowly. He stumbled slightly when he was able to walk away and Alec caught him, as he knew he always would.

“What a show, Ladies and Gentlemen!” The MC said as the two walked off stage.

Magnus looked at Alec with love, and smiled. "You hear that? What a show."


End file.
